Nidoran♂ (Pokémon)
|} Nidoran♂ (Japanese: ニドラン♂ Nidoran♂) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is related to and, starting in Generation V, can produce s that contain either Nidoran♂ or Nidoran♀ when bred with . Biology Nidoran♂ is a small, quadruped rodent-like Pokémon. It is pinkish purple with darker spots, and has large, spiny ears with teal insides, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back is covered with three lines of large spines that can release potent poisons if threatened. The center line of spines is taller than the other two. The size of the long, pointed horn on its forehead is indicative of the strength of its venom. Nidoran♂ is an exclusively male Pokémon, being its female counterpart. Nidoran♂ constantly listens for the sounds of approaching enemies with its large ears. Said ears have unique muscles that allow them to be moved in any direction, and even the slightest sound does not escape Nidoran♂'s notice. In order to listen to distant locations, it flaps its ears like wings. When angry, it extends its toxic spikes and charges, stabbing with its horn to inject poison. Nidoran♂ lives in open spaces, such as . In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Nidoran couple appeared Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?, where they were in love with one another, much to the dismay of their s, who hated one another. After the with , upon which she kissed 's , 's Nidoran♂, nicknamed Tony, evolved into a . Multiple Nidoran♂ appeared in Leading a Stray!, where they were among the Pokémon assisting a in its efforts to help a trapped in the sewers. Minor appearances Two Nidoran♂ debuted in Pokémon Fashion Flash as some of the Pokémon seen on Scissor Street. A Nidoran♂ appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. A group of (due to a coloring error) Nidoran♂ were seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A 's Nidoran♂ appeared in Bad to the Bone. A of Nidoran♂ appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A Nidoran♂ appeared in In the Pink as a resident of Pinkan Island. attempted to capture him and his male counterpart, but they ended up being chased off by a . A Nidoran♂ appeared in The Power of One. A Nidoran♂ appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Nidoran♂ briefly appeared in The Chikorita Rescue alongside a Nidoran♀. A Nidoran♂ briefly appeared along with a Nidoran♀ in Going Apricorn! at Professor Oak's Laboratory, where they were being fed by . A Nidoran♂ appeared in A Farfetch'd Tale alongside a Nidoran♀. A Nidoran♂ appeared in The Fortune Hunters as one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Fangs for Nothin' as an inhabitant of the Dragon Holy Land. A Nidoran♂ was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Oak Corral. Multiple Nidoran♂ appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Beg, Burrow and Steal. A 's Nidoran♂ appeared in Mean With Envy. A Coordinator's Nidoran♂ appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as one of the Pokémon living in the Tree of Beginning. A Nidoran♂ appeared in The Green Guardian. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path. A Coordinator's Nidoran♂ appeared in Harley Rides Again. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Odd Pokémon Out! as a resident of Camomile Island. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Two additional Nidoran♂ appeared in the follow-up episode. Multiple Nidoran♂ made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Cilan's demonstration in Mystery on a Deserted Island!, where he evolved into a Nidoking. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Nidoran♂ appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. Multiple Nidoran♂ appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as residents of Allearth Forest. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. He was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Nidoran♂ appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. A Trainer's Nidoran♂ appeared in Alola to New Adventure! during a flashback. A Nidoran♂ appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. A Nidoran♂ appeared in I Choose You!. He was among the Pokémon taking shelter from the rain in a cave alongside . Pokédex entries 's and its is quite powerful.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] used Nidoran♂ during his Gym with Brock in File 1: Red. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Nidoran♂ debuted in Just a Spearow Carrier, under the ownership of Wilton. attempted to trick the man into trading his for her weak because his Pokémon was infatuated with her . was able to stop her from carrying out this plan, however. A Nidoran♂ appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has a Nidoran♂ in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the Pokémon Zensho manga catches a Nidoran♂ in Vermilion City. However, Nidoran♂ turns out to be Bill in the end. In the TCG In the TFG One Nidoran♂ figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Trade in Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6) (Japanese only)}} , }} , , , and , }} |} |} and }} (Swarm)}} |} |} , }} , Trade in Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6)}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |link=Pokéwalker|area= }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto)}} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Pallet Town, Viridian City, Cerulean City, }} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 4, Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Model Train Room: All Aboard!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Sandy Bazaar: Stage 17}} |area=Dark Land: Forgotten Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Lovely Kiss Nidoran♂|English|United States|5|February 1 to 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Lovely Kiss Nidoran♂}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Sweet Kiss Nidoran♂|English|United States|5|February 1 to 14, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Sweet Kiss Nidoran♂}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Morning Sun Nidoran♂|English|United States|5|August 9 to 29, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Morning Sun Nidoran♂}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Nidoran♂ |evocandy=25 |stamina=92 |attack=105 |defense=76 |fast= , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=033 |name2=Nidorino |type1-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=034 |name3=Nidoking |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Trivia * Nidoran was the first Pokémon to feature gender differences, or even gender at all. * Despite the addition of genders in all Pokémon starting in Generation II, the two variations of Nidoran remained separate species, rather than a singular species that splits down different evolution paths based on gender. ** When an is produced from Nidoran and Ditto parents, the gender ratio of the Egg favors the gender of the non-Ditto parent by an unknown margin. ** A Nidoran♀ has a chance of hatching into a Nidoran♂ when bred with a non-Nidoran♂ compatible father. * Nidoran♂'s is similar to 's normal coloration. The same goes for Nidoran♀ . * Nidoran♂ shares its name with , , , , and . They are all known as the Poison Pin Pokémon. * Due to the fact that its gender, ♂, is included in its name, checking Nidoran♂'s summary from Generation II onward will display as if it were genderless if it does not have a nickname. If its nickname is anything other than "Nidoran♂", its gender will appear as normal. * Nidoran♂ is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 273. Origin Nidoran♂ appears to draw inspiration from s, s, , or – given their aggressive nature towards one another – s, with aspects of s. However, anatomically they are arguably most like es – small, -like mammals that are genetically more closely related to much larger mammals like elephants and manatees featuring thickset bodies with tough hides (similar to and ). Name origin Nidoran♂ may be derived from needle. It may also come from , a type of venomous cell responsible for the stings delivered by stinging animals, most notably jellyfish. Alternatively, it may be based on 二 ni (two) or 二度 nido (two times/two degrees) referring to the two distinct evolutionary lines with similar names and traits. Also, the Japanese word ran is translated as orchid in English. s are flowers that can be purple or blue, these being the same colors as the male and female evolutionary forms of Nidoran, respectively. The ♂'' is an indication of its male gender. In other languages External links |} de:Nidoran♂ es:Nidoran♂ fr:Nidoran♂ it:Nidoran♂ ja:ニドラン♂ zh:尼多朗